


O

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [4]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: M/M, Too lazy for nicknames, Zach is really lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach is lazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Zach was laying on the couch, his eyes on the TV. He glanced over as Owen walked in from the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. "Hey O, what do you..."

Owen stopped and turned around. "What did you call me?"

Zach blinked at him. "O?"

Owen stepped closer to him. "O? Like just the letter O?"

Zach nodded.

"Are you that lazy that you can't say Owen?"

Zach stared at him. "It's two syllables."

Owen opened his mouth slowly. Then he closed it and shook his head. He turned and headed back towards the small kitchen area.

"Hey O?" Zach called again.

Owen sighed and shook his head. "What, Z?"

Zach sat up and shook his head. "See... that doesn't work for me. Zach already is one syllable. You can't shorten it anymore than it already is, O."

Owen rolled his eyes. "All this talk about syllables and you coulda already asked your question."

Zach shrugged and laid back down. "You're the one who brought it up, O."

"Zach!" Owen snapped. "What do you want?"


End file.
